<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>valentines day by Localidiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508264">valentines day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localidiot/pseuds/Localidiot'>Localidiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Gay Disaster Billy Hargrove, High School, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localidiot/pseuds/Localidiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>love notes to Steve Harington</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>valentines day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy Hargrove was shamefully attracted to Steve Harrington. He didn’t understand why? Yeah he was attracted to men but at the end of the day Billy pushes his feelings down but this, he can’t push out of his head. Billy would even stare at steve in class when he’s trying to focus on his assignment. <br/>Billy can’t help daydreaming about him, nothing extremely perverted just glimpses of what they could be together.<br/>Billy holding him on a Sunday mourning laying in bed kissing his back., kissing steve in the open in front of everyone. <br/>Just being out. <br/>God he hoped he didn’t develop feelings for Harington. </p>
<p>The day is February 14th and billy is going to face his fear sort of.<br/>He wrote two cards and showed up early just to slip the two cards in he waited by his locker waiting.</p>
<p>Steve was tired and didn’t really want to be at school on Valentine’s day since he was single and didn’t need the holiday shoved down his throat since nancy was with Jonathan Byers leaving him all alone. He hated this completely not to mention constantly being around couples. <br/>He tried to ignore it all as he opens his locker he noticed two cards one was sweet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your hair is so beautiful.<br/>You are beautiful.<br/>I wish to kiss your lips.<br/>I bet they are soft.</p>
<p>Steve smiled to himself thinking of what girl would have written him letters. He put the first note in his pocket he opened the second card.</p>
<p>Your all I can think about.<br/>You’re all I want.<br/>I wish I could touch you. <br/>I wish I could leave hickeys on your neck<br/>I wish I could make you mine.</p>
<p>        P.s  nice ass</p>
<p>Steve blushed he didn’t expect that he looked around trying to guess who wrote the cards.<br/>He didn’t see anyone he thought would write it so he shoved the note in his bag, took out his notebook for first period, shoved his bag in his locker, and slammed the door shut.</p>
<p>Billy was grinning ear to ear knowing he made Steve Harington blush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDK if I should make this a series I just got this cute Idea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>